elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yanmei Sunbin
(荪殯・奥嬛 Sūnbìn Yùhuán) is a heroine and the strategist and tactician of the Hallows. Appearance Yuhuan is a young, 1,74cm tall and slender, yet athletic woman with pale light blue skin. Her limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities and overall height, and she has a narrow waist. While it is not immediately visible because of her tattoo sleeves, she sports a muscular body, with strong yet graceful arms. She has small breasts, small eyes, long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows, and full lips, besides several beauty marks. She has small fangs, including two that appear visible even when her mouth is closed. Her eyes have a double-layered iris, with a dark blue outer ring and a indigo inner ring. Yuhuan sports several tattoos around her body. She has a three-legged crow ink on her left thigh, a quote that reads "Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief/For the rest of us death would be relief" on her right thigh, tattoo sleeves and black horizontal line with circular spots right below on her left ankle. Her fashion frequently changes as does her hair style. Throughout the series, she has sported a variety of different hairstyles and hair colors, ranging from black to blue and teal. Her looks are inspired by the 'Gothic' style, as well as long and revealing dresses, all black, white and dark yet colorful outfits. Yuhuan frequently changes into a variety of clothes in the series for each arc and some form of high heels, and they do not seem to greatly affect the way she walks or her speed, although she does not think twice on taking them off to leap into action if she so deems necessary as she claims she dislikes feeling heel pain. Personality Yuhuan is a smart, collected, and solitary person. She is portrayed as having a dejected, gloomy personality, and a cheerless, relaxed demeanor. Though she often has a serious air, she enjoys going with the flow and appearing in unexpected places and in unexpected ways. She usually takes a light hearted, casual and fun loving composure, and is also fond of teasing people. Because of this side of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. Yuhuan is cold, callous and dispassionate in nature, which allows her to stay calm and in control in most situations, and she is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. She is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical, as she makes several surprisingly accurate remarks. This is partly due her gloomy mood, as she is always seen with a friendly, sympathetic façade, but is in fact extremely cantankerous, irritable and even self-condemning. Although she does not measure efforts to hide her low self-esteem, she is quite reluctant to talk about it. She is also broody and is prone to be worried about the smallest things, which makes her easily paranoid. When angered however, she is often quite averse to continue or do anything that will further contribute to the obscurity or direness of the situation. She is usually the first to either solve the problem directly or angrily step aside and ignore it, leastwise until she becomes calmer. Apparently, she is also conscious of her own limits, as she has the habit of backing off during a fight when she is about to flare up. She is guilt-ridden, feeling remorseful even towards conditions that clearly aren't her fault, and is critical and blaming towards herself, frequently in a derogatory manner. Her critical thinking applies to others as well, as she is steadily judgmental of other people's behavior and actions, and depending on her opinion she can be either very helpful and empathetic or very negativistic and uncooperative. Another characteristic of Yuhuan is that she is one of the most promiscuous members of the group, coming only after Nathan. While not very approachable, she can be quite flirtatious and will not hesitate to sleep with people she finds attractive. She has great difficulty finding pleasure in activities others find enjoyable, yet is surprisely malleable and quick to adapt to odd situations despite her obvious lack of enthusiasm. Also, as a bit of a running gag, Yuhuan is usually the first person to support or agree with her friends' craziest ideas, although she is a strategist and a level-headed person, much to other people's shock and objection. Sorrowful and melancholic, Yuhuan is a very cultured individual and is philosophical in nature. She often stops to admire the beauty she sees in art and sometimes makes admiring comments about matters others usually find dark or negative. Her usual distressed mood sometimes can be replaced by a sinister cynicism or sarcastic remarkings. She prefers to treat the circumstances subtly, but is not above being frank and outspoken when the situation demands it. She is a master at manipulating people and events to her own ends, and often has a specific plan devised to help her with her current circumstances, no matter how unusual or unlikely are those circumstances. She uses several techniques to emotionally control people, and she often switches between them if it suits her purposes. She often assumes leadership positions in a pinch. She has shown to be very sly and crafty when the situation demands it. She has also proven to be a very skilled liar who is excellent at fabricating stories, and is also highly intuitive, often predicting situations beforehand. Unlike those that classically behave in this manner however, she is not often headstrong, looking before she leaps and taking time to plan ahead a bit before taking action, which is not to say that this saves her from all acts of spontaneity. Even when entering into an unfortunate, unplanned or just plain surprising situation though, she usually tries to remain calm. She is extremely knowledgeable, and seems to constantly seek information — particularly on others. She also reads in what one could assume to be an obsessive manner, as she believes strongly that knowledge is power. Known for being a master trickster, Yuhuan often uses wit, deceit and non-violent strategies to achieve her goals. She often works her way through disputes so they can end verbally instead of by force, even if it means turning her enemies agaisnt each other. She will try to tempt her adversaries from their primary objectives, as so to distract themselves with her complex analogies and florid vocabulary. She claims to hate fighting and prefers to avoid conflict. When inevitable, however, she prefers to end it as fast as she can, and although she is occasionaly frustrated by the lack of challenge others are capable of presenting her with, she is ever graceful to those with who she fights, offering them congratulations for a good performance, and usually assisting them with a warning or a bit of advice. She is often portrayed as a character who understands a great deal more than other members of the cast. She generally remains dignified regardless of the situation in which she finds herself. She is extremely loyal to her friends, no matter how new they are or whatever their personal history is. While she will aim at not getting involved in other people's affairs as much as she can, she can be quick to attack others and take action if her friends are harmed. She also holds the belief that no matter what a person is like, they should never be prejudiced or exterminated simply because of who they are. This often causes her to sympathize and defend the wrongfully feared and persecuted. Because of her unbiased attitude, she is quick in making friends and allies with the most unlikely of individuals, such as street thugs, bandits and sex workers. She is seen as a 'older sister' figure, mainly by Vilein, Robina and Maya, and is admired by many for her efforts to protect them. She also proves to be able to understand her friends' inner workings, sensing when the slightest of things is wrong with either of them. Health She has insomnia, unexplained, frequent aches or pains, and feels unusually cold in inappropriate weather. She also has changes in appetite and subsequent weight gain or loss. Interests Yuhuan has an obvious interest in fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. She doesn't seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears skimpy clothing. She is also a lover of refined things like poetry, romance and philosophy. Yuhuan is asexual biromantic. Relationships Weapons and Abilities She is a martial artist. Others Background 彧嬛 奥嬛 From the characters 彦 (yen4) meaning "accomplished, elegant" and 媚 (mei4) meaning "flattering, seductive". A famous bearer is the Singhalese badminton player Jiang Yanmei. Jiangshi Trivia *Her epithet is a shout out to Suehiro Maruo's The Laughing Vampire. *Yuhuan shares her birthday (August 25) with Tim Burton. Her design also alludes to a few of his works: **Her tattoo sleeves are based on the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas; **Her quote tattoo comes directly from Sweeney Todd; **Her primary color scheme is based on the Corpse Bride's title character, Emily; **Her previous job as a detective is a nod to Burton's take on Sleepy Hollow, in which Ichabod Crane is portrayed as an unconventional police constable; **One of her battle outfits resembles the body of Edward Scissorhands. *Yuhuan's weapon of choice, her claws, are based on Freddy Krueger's bladed gloves. *Yuhuan's favorite food is raw meat and anything that goes with red wine. *Her animal counterpart is the ferret. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bed of Roses characters Category:Hallows Heros Category:Covens Category:Cisgender Category:Women Category:Asexuals